The Monster You Created
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: What happens when the vampire you created feels slighted because of the way you have treated her? It isn't good, that's for damn sure. This is an idea I had of what would happen if Willa tried to get revenge on Eric for his treatment of her.
1. Whatever I Am, You Made Me That Way

Willa's POV

My maker is an asshole!

He abducted me from my human father's home so he could murder me to send a message to Governor Burrell that vampires will fight back. I didn't want to die; what girl in her twenties does? So I bargained with the handsome vampire that stole me. Turn me, make me a vampire so I could show my human father that we weren't evil. I was a naive fool. I thought the vampire that had me was handsome and charismatic; I was attracted to him and thought he was attracted to me. If he turned me, it meant he really cared about me. I wanted someone to care about me after having been abandoned by both my mother and father. My mother had abandoned me to be with her vampire lover somewhere out in California, and my father … well, the good Governor of Louisiana had abandoned me to his own political ambitions. He only ever paid attention to me when he needed my presence at an event to promote the image of him as the perfect family man. If only the people of Louisiana knew the truth about my father. Granted, his evil intentions have since been revealed to the world but they don't know the emotionally abusive and sexually perverted man he truly was.

In my naivety, I failed to realize that I was no more than a pawn in an elaborate chess match between Governor Truman Burrell and Eric Northman. My first night as a vampire, I rose beside the godlike body of my maker and I felt such an uncontrollable hunger both for blood and sex. I wanted to fuck him in the shallow grave he had built for us, uncaring of the dirt surrounding us. All I knew was that I wanted to feel his body on top of mine as he drove me from one orgasm to the next. After teaching me to feed from a paid donor, he sent me back to the Governor using a maker's command so I had no choice but to comply. That selfish bastard told me to go home to daddy, dismissing me as if I was a piece of lint to be brushed off his clothing. I wanted to argue, but the command took hold of my body and forced me towards the Governor's mansion.

I tried so hard to stay calm with my father when I entered his home; tried to reason with him that I was still Willa, still his little girl. My father seemed torn; he wanted to believe I was still the same, that I hadn't become a monster. He seemed to be giving in to my pleas that he stop his war against vampires despite the words of that bitch Sarah Newlin. For a brief second, I thought everything was going to be alright, that my status as a newly risen member of the undead wouldn't matter to him.

It seems my naivety knew no bounds.

The scent of my father's fresh blood hit the air and I lost all control, becoming the monster Sarah Newlin claimed me to be. Before I realized what was happening, I was chained in silver and thrown in the back of an armored silver vehicle to be transported to my father's camp. As much as I hated being thrown in the camp, I did not blame my father for it; the blame lies solely with my maker for throwing me to the wolves. I was actually treated well while in the camp, thanks to my father. He made sure I had fresh blood when I requested it and I was kept sequestered from the other vampires. All in all, I had it pretty good… That is until another asshole decided to fuck with my life. When Bill Compton killed my father, it seemed the soldiers in his camp thought it was open season to fuck with me. They thought because I am a small, waif-like girl that I would be an easy target. Thanks to my fangs and speed, I proved that I am not the weaker sex. I couldn't find it in me to give a fuck that I took a human life; it was me or him and I preferred it be me.

While I was feeding on the guard, the strangest sensation overcame my body. It felt as if a lasso had been slipped around my waist and was pulling me to my maker. What the hell? He'd abandoned me. Why was I compelled to go to him? He's the last fucking vampire I ever wanted to see! The tugging sensation kept increasing in intensity until I had no choice but to give in.

I found my maker in a cage with another vampire strapped to a table and she looked like she had the flu which is absolutely impossible. I was elated to see my maker; he'd come for me after all, he hadn't abandoned me.

When would I learn to stop being a fool?

My maker left me in that death camp, telling me to find Pam and Tara, warn them not to drink the True Blood that it was infected with the same virus that was ravaging the woman strapped to the table. Again I tried to argue with him; I wanted to go with him. Apparently what I wanted ceased to matter the moment I became a vampire. I thought vampires were supposed to be powerful creatures that could do what they wanted when they wanted and not a damn thing could stop them. If I had to spend eternity under someone else's control, I was going to find the nearest stake or walk out in the sun. I was tired of other people controlling me!

Somehow I survived the vampire equivalent of a concentration camp. My maker and another vampire saved all of us and I got to be in the sun again. It was a heady feeling and all I wanted to do was feed and fuck in celebration and I wanted to do it with my maker. No matter how mad at him I was, no matter how hurt I was by his abandonment of me, I still yearned for him with a desperation I had never known as a human. No craving could ever compare with a newborn vampires need to be one with their maker. It's instinctive just as is the need for blood. I hated it-this feeling- even as I was elated to be in the presence of my maker again. Surely now we could be together that the threat from my human father had been eliminated.

But I was wrong. Not only did my maker abandon me, but he abandoned my vampire sister Pamela as soon as we were free from the camp. The only difference between Pam and me was that she had the ability to go after our maker. So that left me with Tara, who had only been a vampire for about five seconds longer than me. The two of us were extremely bitter in our abandonment, but we were happy to be together. I liked Tara; she had tried to do right by me while I was a human and she showed me the ropes of being a vampire. We had fun together. For the first time, we each had found someone who accepted us for who we truly were. We lived together in a shitty apartment, working whatever jobs we could find at night until I finally got the money from my father's estate. No one outside of the camp knew I was a vampire, so it was an easy matter for me to pose as a human to claim my inheritance. When the lawyers requested meeting during the day, I told them I was busy with school and couldn't meet earlier than dinner time. If they were suspicious, they never said anything and once we met face to face, it was a simple matter to glamour them to forget my new and improved status. Now with money, Tara and I could do whatever we wanted, when we wanted. It was incredibly freeing, kind of like when an eighteen year old goes away to college and experiences the first taste of freedom away from their parents' watchful eyes. Tara and I were sisters in the sorority of vampirism. Life was perfect!

But Daddy Dearest's legacy decided to rear its ugly head. Some of the Hepatitis V had made its way out of the camp into circulation. The first reported cases of Hep V were in Hawaii. Many of us thought it wouldn't be that big a deal; the disease was contained to islands in the Pacific Ocean. There was no way it would reach the mainland we all foolishly thought. We were partly right in that the contaminated bottles of blood were immediately quarantined. What the authorities failed to take into account was that the disease could be spread by humans that had been bitten by an infected vampire. It suddenly became a worldwide epidemic since Hawaii's main attraction was tourism. China, Japan, and the United States were the countries hit hardest in the beginning, but the disease knew no borders. Within six months, no country was safe from the deadly virus. And what made matters worse was that the disease had mutated so it no longer killed quickly. Vampires could last weeks, months even with the disease. In some cases it took weeks to manifest, so a vampire could unknowingly be infected and therefore infect the humans they drank from.

It was because of this that Bill Compton, the vampire I viewed as both a savior and as the murderer of my father, brought forth the idea of a pairing party. Uninfected humans would partner with healthy vampires in a symbiotic relationship; humans would receive protection from the vampire and the vampire would receive a safe supply of blood. Win, win for all parties involved right? Wrong! The night of the party, we were all attacked by a rogue group of infected vampires. In the attack I lost the only friend and ally I had in the world. Tara was staked trying to protect her human mother, the woman who had emotionally and physically abused her for years as a human and then turned her back on her once she became a vampire. Though Lettie Mae had approached Tara asking to mend their fences so to speak. I don't know if God exists, but I pray that Tara did not suffer and that she has finally found the peace that seemed to elude her on this earth.

Once again I am alone in the world. I've made a few acquaintances since becoming a vampire, mostly the people who Tara knew from her days as a human. Most of them are bigoted assholes that think they are better than me because their heart still beats. Being a vampire doesn't automatically mean I am evil. I have killed, but it was in self-defense. I struggle with the guilt of knowing I took a human life. But was I supposed to let him rape me then end me? One can only turn the other cheek so far before you end up back in the place where you started. And there are humans in this town that I know have done far worse than me! But that's okay because they can walk in sunlight and I can't.

I am struggling to find my way in this world without Tara by my side. She was my friend, my teacher; she was the only ally I had in this world that knew exactly what I was going through. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned by your maker. She hated Pam, yet still yearned for her. I feel the same way about Eric. I am so mad at him yet if he showed up here, I would probably throw myself in his arms and cry tears of joy.

I hate being alone.

It's been a few days since the night of the pairing party. I made sure Tara's mother and her husband made it home safely. Reverend Daniels was kind enough to feed me that evening and let me stay in the basement of the church because I didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. I appreciated his kindness more than I could ever say. And I would have been happy to stay there watching over them if it hadn't been for Lettie Mae's insistence that she needed vampire blood to be with Tara again. Never before had I seen the effects of vampire blood, and I have to say that was bat shit crazy!

So now I'm alone again, with no one to talk to. I'm forced to rely on the paid donor service for blood. It's safe and reliable, but it's extremely expensive and it's getting harder and harder to find donors willing to come out after dark.

Fortunately, Michael is still willing to meet me. He's a young guy trying to put himself through college. He was actually the first donor I ever fed from the night I rose a vampire thanks to Eric paying for a donor to meet us at the site of my rebirth if you will. When I started paying for blood, Michael was the donor that showed up and he's been my usual donor when I need blood. He is a nice guy that tries to get to know me better, but I am only interested in his blood and occasionally his dick. I know it sounds callous, but we are at completely different junctures in our lives. I can't really relate to his worries about exams, paying rent, or trying to find time for the gym. My concerns are making sure I don't contract Hep V and staying out of sunlight. I don't see much middle ground for us.

It's while I am feeding from Michael that I feel that tugging sensation again.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I roar in frustration once I pull my fangs from Michael's neck. He looks worried; fear starts to creep over him making the smell of his blood more tantalizing. I moan hungrily before sinking my fangs in his neck again, rubbing his erection through his jeans as my arousal builds. My hand is reaching for the button on his jeans when the tugging sensation becomes sharper and I pull away from my meal, cursing like a sailor.

"Is something wrong?"

I don't answer him. Instead, I throw money towards him as I vamp off. The tugging sensation comes from Bon Temps and I find myself racing through the night. My anger builds as I ponder Michael's question.

Yes, something is wrong.

My asshole maker has decided to return!

Six months.

Six fucking months without a word. Not once had he ever called or wrote to see how I was doing. I couldn't even tell where the hell he was anymore because the distance between us was so great; all I knew was that he still existed. When I had checked with Tara she said all she could sense was that Pam was still among the undead. Like father, like daughter I suppose; both of them were selfish assholes that didn't give two shits about the vampires they had thoughtlessly made. And when he finally does return, his first action isn't to find his progeny.

It's to go to the fucking fairy that spurned his affections.

I first met Sookie Stackhouse the morning when Tara and I were orphaned. She seemed a bit standoffish in my opinion. Tara seemed ecstatic to see her as did her brother, but I didn't have an opinion one way or the other. As time passed, I learned of Sookie's relationship with my maker as well as Jessica's maker. Tara told me of Sookie's history with both vampires; I legitimately felt bad for her when I learned of her history with Bill. However, hearing her history with my maker made me irrationally jealous. What was so special about her that he chose her and not me? Sookie wasn't that attractive in my opinion, though she did smell better than the average human (if you could overlook the wet dog smell that permeated her clothes and home). And she seemed nice, but she kept to herself a lot. I knew she was a telepath and a part fairy (whatever that means), but I honestly couldn't see what the big fucking deal was about.

My maker's call leads me to the Compton home, right across the cemetery from Sookie. My second least favorite vampire is waiting outside of the stately home. Pam leans nonchalantly against one of the pillars, inspecting her manicure. The anger I already feel ratchets up when she looks at me dismissively. "Where is he?"

"Where do you think? He's inside with Sookie," she says with a wrinkle of her nose as if she finds something offensive in the air. I hiss in anger. He really did it; he put the fucking human before his own progeny.

So to find Eric with his arms wrapped around Sookie when I stormed into Bill's office was the final nail in the coffin. He took my life and made me a vampire, yet he abandoned me as soon as we were free from the dirt. Even in Vamp Camp he only thought of me when it was to help him take care of Pam or Nora. And I'm sure he only called me to his side tonight because he needs something from me. I am an afterthought.

Well fuck him!

I'll show him I deserve more than a cursory glance.

I am his progeny . . . the monster he created.

It's time I showed my maker exactly what kind of monster I am.


	2. Losing Hope and Letting Go

Can you believe this shit? Not only does my maker go running to his favorite bloodbag before coming to find his progeny, but he expects me to risk my existence to save her friends from Hep V vampires! Don't get me wrong; I have nothing against the people of Bon Temps, but I'm not willing to risk my existence just so my maker can look like a hero in Sookie's eyes. I don't get it; does her vagina have magical powers? It can't just be about her blood or telepathy. My maker, Bill, Alcide, hell even Sam had all been panting after her at one time or another over the last few years. What is so special about this girl that everyone bends over backwards to gain her favor? If I spread my legs for my maker maybe he'll pay attention to me. I've never been against the idea of having sex with my maker; in fact, I want it. No, I crave it! There is this part of me that wants to be connected to my maker in every way possible. It is an emotional, mental, and physical yearning, and that physical ache is settling as a deep throb between my legs. The ache is acute as I stare at my maker in his tight jeans and black leather jacket. Dear God, I want to rip the clothes from his body so I can feel his cock and fangs possess me! I feel it so desperately that I feel actual pain throughout my body. And it fucking pisses me off because I _hate_ this asshole!

We are leaving Bill Compton's house; all the others are crammed in the vehicles waiting to take them to Fangtasia. It's a suicide mission and I want no part of it. Apparently neither does my dear, darling "sister". She rolls her eyes and scoffs when Eric says we are going to Fangtasia. Pam tries to argue with our maker, but he ignores her to climb in the waiting vehicle to sit next to Sookie. There is no more room in that vehicle, so Pam and I are forced to one of the other waiting vehicles. Pam gestures impatiently for me to climb in and it takes everything in me to keep from sticking my tongue out at her. Pam is an annoying twat that thinks she is more important than she really is. This bitch abandoned her progeny, letting her meet her end thinking she was unloved and unwanted. I want nothing more than to scratch her eyes out and beat her to a bloody pulp. If Pam had stayed, then maybe Tara would still be here.

The ride to Fangtasia is tense and no one says a word. It is by far one of the most uncomfortable car rides I have ever experienced. Pam and I do everything possible to avoid looking at each other. Jason fidgets nervously with all the weapons he has with him, checking and re-checking his guns and ammunition. James, Keith, and Violet, stay quiet doing that creepy thing vampires do when they zone out. I know I've done it too, but it's weird to see; they look like statues.

When we arrive at Fangtasia, Eric leads all of us around to the back of the building. I don't understand what's wrong with him; he seems winded, tired even, and he doesn't have the strength to punch through a brick wall, something even I can do. Bill is the one to destroy the wall and Pam prevents Eric from going down the tunnel, saying he needs to conserve his strength. What the fuck is that about?

"Hey," I say as I walk up behind my maker. "What the hell was that about?" I saw my maker singlehandedly destroy my father's precious Vamp Camp. So what's changed in six months' time?

"It doesn't concern you Willa," Eric says trying to walk by me. I reach out to grab his arm, knowing he can brush me off easily. But when my fingers dig into his flesh, he jerks to a stop when I won't let go. He tries to shrug me off, but I cling to him, wanting answers. I need to know what the hell is wrong.

Suddenly Eric turns and his jacket parts giving me a clear view of his chest. The inky black veins creep out of his shirt like ivy, ready to choke anything in its path. A sick feeling settles in the pit of my stomach, and my entire body seizes in pain. With a bitter burning taste in my mouth, I spit out, "You're infected." It is a statement of fact but a small part of me wants him to tell me I'm wrong, that he will be OK. Like a child, I want to cover my ears and close my eyes, chanting nonsense as if by going deaf, dumb, and blind I can refute the horrible truth in front of me.

"I am," he says tiredly. I hear a small sob escape Sookie and my eyes fly to her. She's covered her mouth with her hand and tears shimmer in her eyes. She turns around when she catches me staring at her, not wanting me to see how emotional she is.

Oh bitch, hell no!

You do not get to stand there saddened that my maker is days or weeks away from meeting his True Death. You do not get the right to shed tears of remorse that he is sick and weak. The only thing you should feel sorry about is that you aren't the one riddled with this disease. Knowing what I do about the history between my maker and this bleeding heart makes me think _SHE_ is the reason he left. Eric was devastated by the loss of Nora; I get that. But I think it was the loss of Sookie that affected him more. Had she been waiting with open arms to console him, he never would have left Louisiana. He would have stayed here where he would have been safe. And I might actually have gotten the chance to have a maker/child bond. Hell, Pam would never have left either, which means Tara might still be alive.

So the way I see it, all of this is Sookie's fault!

If she thinks she is sad now, wait until she sees what I have planned for her.

Not even thirty minutes pass before every infected vampire, save Eric, is no more. The humans of Bon Temps are safe once again. Eric stares moodily at Sookie as she walks with her arms around Arlene in support as they walk to the vehicles waiting to take them home. Sookie maneuvers Arlene to the back of a waiting vehicle besides Sam's pregnant girlfriend before climbing in the passenger seat beside Bill. She stares through the window at Eric. Their shared look is full of emotion: gratitude, love, loss, sadness, regret, and longing.

It makes me want to puke.

Not even twenty-four hours have passed since her "boyfriend" died, and she's here acting all starry-eyed over Eric. It makes me sick. If she truly loved him, she wouldn't have continually pushed him away. Even now she's choosing to leave and not spend what precious little time he has left with him. Sookie doesn't love Eric; I don't think she loves anyone but herself.

The vehicle pulls away from Fangtasia, leaving Eric, Pam, and I to deal with the mess and subsequent fallout. Eric is the first to go inside, his every footstep an extreme effort for him. His steps fall heavily and unevenly, lacking his usual sense of style and grace. Pam and I watch his retreat, both of us in concert for once when it comes to the vampire that is our maker. No child wants to watch the health of their parent decline; see their body slowly decaying and failing to the inevitable. Death is almost welcome at that point because it signifies the end of their pain and suffering. You hope they are at peace wherever the next stage of their journey takes them.

"He doesn't have long does he?" My voice is child-like as I stare at Eric's imposing frame. He struggles to upright the chair that was his throne. He scrubs futilely at the blood covering its surface, but that repetitive action becomes too much before he collapses on his once majestic throne. Pam makes a pitiful sound as we watch Eric lean his head back against the top of the chair. If it weren't for the flickers of pain across his face, I would think he had fainted.

"You would know better than I," Pam complains bitterly. "You are still connected to him, so you can feel his pain. So tell me sister dear," Pam says snidely, "how is he feeling? Can you tell what other symptoms he has? Trying to get information out of him is like trying to get a lion to go vegan. Pointless."

For once, I do as my sister asks and I look inside myself where the hated bond with my maker rests. It has always lain dormant other than the few flickers of emotion I felt initially in our relationship. However, I have felt nothing from him since he left. Even when he is standing next to me, I feel nothing in our bond.

"You can't feel him can you?" Pam smirks slightly though her eyes are exasperated. "Stubborn ass," she says with a mixture of exasperation and love. "Always tries to shoulder the burden alone. Never shares his pain with those that are willing to help." She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket, her fingers flying over the screen as she does whatever it is she needs. Pam returns the phone to her pocket and looks at me with irritation all over her heavily made up face. "Well don't just stand there doing nothing. Grab a bucket and a mop. Start cleaning," she says imperiously as she sashays inside the building.

I vamp after her, growling out, "Don't you fucking order me around! I'm not your goddamn slave!"

"Wrong cupcake. As long as you're still tethered to him," she says pointing to Eric, "you are his to do whatever he wants, when he wants," she says smugly. My fangs snap down and I inch closer to her, my hands curled, ready to scratch the skin from her perfectly coiffed body. We just battled a group of diseased vampires; smoke and fire were all around. How the fuck does she look like she just stepped off a runway? It doesn't matter; I'm going to rip her fucking face off in a moment.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Eric's labored breathing fills the silence after his scream. Pam stops because worry for Eric is her primary concern, while I stop because I feel the tingling throughout my body, signaling a maker's command. I hate that Eric can bend me to his will so easily. I would have stopped fighting out of respect for him and his illness, but I wasn't given the chance. It's amazing how as a human I craved freedom, longing to be free of the ever watching gaze of my father and his political minions that watched my every move like a hawk. When Eric made me a vampire, I thought I would finally be free to exist as I wanted. But the only freedom I've ever had is because he allowed it through his indifference. I have never been free and I resent bitterly that I am Eric's pawn.

"I have precious little time left on this earth, and I do not want to spend it listening to the petty squabbling of my children," Eric says wearily with his eyes once again closed. He slides them open to stare at first Pam and then me. There is a marked difference in the way our maker stares at us. With Pam, it is clear that his blue eyes shin with warmth and affection, there is over a hundred years of shared memories that seem to flicker through his eyes in a matter of moments. When his gaze turns to me, there is no affection. I see guilt predominantly in his eyes and a sense of concern. I don't know what I expected to see, but it hurts to know that my feelings, no matter how unwanted, outweigh his for me. I know Eric didn't feel the pull to make either of his progeny, but why did Pam get the opportunity to form a bond with our maker and I didn't? Timing really is everything.

Pam opens her mouth to protest Eric's words, deny that we are going to lose our maker. Eric raises his hand to stop her. "Pam I am dying. You have to accept it." Her eyes fill with blood tears and a sob escapes her before she is able to regain her composure.

"But before I go, we have unfinished business with Sarah Newlin. It is because of her that our bloodline has suffered. She needs to answer for her crimes," Eric says darkly. "We are going to Dallas to start with her family. Pam, make the arrangements for us, all of us," he says as his eyes include me.

"I'm not going with you to Dallas," I say firmly. I have no issue with Eric and Pam wanting to kill my former wannabe step-monster, but I want no part of it. Don't try to be one big happy family now because you're dying and want to atone. If you weren't dying, you wouldn't even be here, and I would still be on my own.

I know Eric can force me to do whatever he wants, including going to Dallas. But my maker is a shrewd business man. I have something he wants, and he definitely has something I want. Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement.

For the first time in my existence as a vampire, I can say I feel tired. These last few hours have been especially taxing. When Pam had used her cell phone while we were watching Eric, it had been to text Ginger as well as an industrial cleaning crew. I may not like my sister, but I can admit she is efficient. As is the cleaning crew; the bar looks almost exactly like it did when Eric brought me here after my abduction. I am uncertain why Pam called Ginger. When I had met the blonde, overly glamoured woman, she hadn't struck me as having the brain cells God gave an ant, though I will admit she is loyal to Pam and Eric. She had seemed truly overjoyed to see the two blond vampires, until she learned they were only passing through.

Now Ginger is pleading with Eric not to leave, begging him to take her with them. She'd even demanded that he fuck her when she first learned of his intentions to leave again. When Eric wouldn't, gently explaining to her that he was diseased, Ginger hadn't blinked an eye before pronouncing, "So the fuck am I." Well that was awkward . . . and disgusting. Rolling my eyes, I step outside of Fangtasia. I take a deep breath, allowing the cool night air to fill my lungs and clear my head. There is an Anubis Airlines van pulling in the parking lot as I watch. Pam is beside me in a flash, an aggravated expression on her face. There goes my moment of peace and quiet.

"There's only so much of Ginger's whining I can take," she says as explanation.

I nod absentmindedly, watching the Anubis employees park the vehicle and hustle out to retrieve two travel coffins from the back of the vehicle.

"Will you tell me when he's gone?" My voice sounds child-like even to my ears. There is this hollow feeling inside me, making me feel numb. I am the one that asked to be freed from my maker in exchange for my knowledge about Sarah Newlin's family, so why do I feel so bereft now that our connection has been terminated?

"Why do you care? You're the one that asked to be free," Pam says bitingly. "Our maker needs our help and you refuse to do it."

"Never mind," I say in irritation. I should have known she'd be a bitch about it; that's truly the thing Pam is best at. She will _not_ make me feel guilty for having Eric release me from our bond. It's bad enough that I feel a nagging pain inside my body in the area around my heart where the connection to my maker once resided. How strange that I never really noticed it's presence inside me before, but now that it is gone, it is the only thing I can focus on.

Eric comes out of Fangtasia with Ginger following close behind, still begging him to stay, to take her with him, and to fuck her all in the same breath. Eric ignores her to walk to me. I stiffen when he stands in front of me.

"I am sorry that I was not the maker you deserve to have," he says so softly that it is difficult for me, the closest one to him to hear. "I am proud of the vampire you have become. You were born for this life Willa Burrell. I hope it is everything you want it to be." Eric leans down to kiss my forehead as a father would his daughter. That hollow feeling burns painfully under this sign of affection. My throat feels raw and my eyes feel gritty. Before I can respond, Eric lets me go and climbs in the open coffin provided by Anubis. Ginger throws herself on top of Eric's closed coffin, screaming and pleading to go with him. Pam has to glamour Ginger to stop so the Anubis employees can load his coffin in the van.

While they work to secure Eric's traveling compartment, Pam climbs in the remaining coffin. Before she closes the lid, she turns to me with an inscrutable expression.

"For what it's worth, I'm happy he turned you instead of the fairy. I'd hate to have to spend eternity knowing that the blood of my maker ran through that annoying twat. I regret nothing more than the night she walked in our lives. It would do the world a lot of good if someone drained her once and for all." She closes the coffin lid and I watch as the Anubis employees load her coffin in the back of their vehicle. When the doors of the vehicle have closed, I vamp off in the remaining darkness of the night. Pam's final words are turning over and over in my head. In the deepest, darkest recesses of my soul, I blame Sookie for all of this. If she had accepted Eric in her life, none of us would be in this predicament now. Why shouldn't she suffer for what she's done? And if there is an afterlife, well then Eric will have a little surprise waiting for him in Valhalla.


	3. You Reap What You Sow

It's been a week since Eric and Pam left Shreveport on their quest for vengeance. I've thrown myself back in my nightly routine, hoping that the familiar would ease the ache inside me. Hell, I'd even gone to a party at Sookie's to celebrate life as Lafayette called it. And I was actually having a good time until Lettie Mae stabbed me with a knife. I felt bad for the woman because she thinks my blood will let her reunite with Tara. I wish my blood did let her see Tara, just so that I could find out if my friend was finally at peace. While at the party, I asked Arlene if I could have a job at her bar. It's not like I have a lot of options given the state of the world today. Besides, it gives me something to do. I need to keep busy or else I'm gonna go insane.

I actually felt bad for Sookie while at the party. You could tell she was very uncomfortable around everyone and that she was highly emotional. When Andy proposed to Holly, I watched as Sookie and Arlene ran upstairs to hide. I knew Sookie was sad and lonely; I just couldn't figure out which of her former beaus she was crying over. It seemed like all of them to be honest. And Bill was doing his creepy thing of being there when Sookie needed a shoulder to cry on. Is she really so stupid she can't tell when he's manipulating her or is she that lonely? Then again, does it matter?

In the spirit of moving on, I actually took things to the next level with Michael. He's a nice guy and the sex was good, but it wasn't earth shattering. I definitely see what others have meant about blood tasting better when the human is mid orgasm. But something still feels off; I feel hollow. I want something different . . . I want something more than the existence I have. The problem is I don't know how to get it.

Tonight Arlene has gathered all the staff at the bar. She decided that the only way to encourage people to come out at night is show that we aren't afraid to be open. She tried to use some quote from _Field of Dreams_ but she didn't get it right. I'm not surprised; she rarely gets anything right. And what the hell does a five hundred year old vampire see in her? She's a hypocrite with a bad dye job. He can't feed from her, so why the fuck is Keith pursuing her? I don't get it; I really don't. Is there something in the water of this town that makes it a beehive of supernatural activity?

Of course, while we're in here, Sookie comes in with Jessica. It comes as an extreme shock to learn that Bill is now infected with Hepatitis V, and from the sound of things, the disease is destroying his body at an accelerated speed. It's not shocking to learn that Sookie is the one that infected him. It always seemed that their "love story" was doomed to end in death. To be honest, I thought Sookie would have been the one to die first and then Bill would have followed after her because that's what happens in all tragic love stories. Their story is the vampire edition of _Romeo and Juliet_.

How can Jessica be so calm about her maker dying? I know Eric and I have an awful relationship, but even I feel some regret that he will meet his end due to this disease. I follow Jessica outside before she can leave to find out what's going on.

"Jess?" The titan-haired beauty leans against her car. Her beautiful face is streaked with bloody tears as she sobs uncontrollably. I approach her cautiously, not wanting her to reflexively attack me. She turns around to look at me and then collapses in my arms.

"Bill's dyin"!"

"I know sweetie," I tell her softly as my arms wrap around her waist. I understand all to well the pain that comes with knowing you are losing your maker. Unlike Jessica, I will not feel the gut-wrenching pain that will go with my maker's demise, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel pain knowing his days on this plane are numbered.

"He's so fuckin' selfish! There's a goddamn cure and he won't take it! Why won't he take it? How can he want to die?" Wait, what? When the hell did they find a cure for Hep V?

"What do you mean there's a cure? I haven't heard anything at all about that." Jessica had moved out of my embrace while she had been on her angry rant, pacing so fast that her steps have created a rut in the dirt and gravel. She suddenly stops and stares at me in horror, her mouth dropping open when she gasps in shock.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that! Eric's gonna kill me if he finds out I told you," she says worriedly.

"Eric? As in Eric Northman? The vampire who made me?" And later abandoned me, my inner voice adds to the conversation.

Jessica grins nervously, dropping her hands to her side as she walks closer to me. "He can't be mad at me right? I mean, I'm only tellin' you and he's your maker. He provably planned to tell you himself when he is able to get away from those Japanese men that are camped out in Fangtasia. I don't know what's goin' on, but Eric seemed really scared of those guys, which is really scary, because Eric isn't scared of anything!" Jessica's erratic emotions during her speech make me want to slap her so she'll focus on the topic at hand.

"Let's back up for a minute," I say trying to get her to focus. "How did Eric get a cure?"

"Sarah Newlin," she spits out angrily. I know there is no love lost between Jessica and Sarah. They have fought over Jason Stackhouse (now THAT I understand) and that's how Jess ended up in Vamp Camp. My almost step-mother made sure that Jessica was put through all kinds of hell while in camp. If I had been Jessica, I would have made sure Sarah had died when Eric liberated Vamp Camp. That would have been the first thing I did when freed.

"Apparently they found her in Dallas. I don't know why Eric and Pam have teamed up with the Japanese, but they are planning on synthesizing Sarah Newlin's blood and distributing it as the cure. She apparently injected herself with the antidote to Hep V before fleeing the camp. She's chained up in the basement spouting some spiritual bullshit and talking to her dead ex-husband," Jessica says in apathy.

"Did Eric take the cure?" Every word is said slowly and deliberately. I know what the answer is but I need to hear it.

"Of course he did," Jessica looks at me as if I'm stupid for even suggesting he wouldn't. I feel like snapping at her that her maker is the stupid mother fucker that isn't taking it!

"Willa you can't tell anybody about this," Jessica rushes forward pleading with me. "If others find out," she begins only for me to cut her off.

"Don't worry Jess," I say while giving her a forced smile but she can't tell that it's completely insincere. "You're secret is safe with me." Jess smiles in thanks before climbing in her vehicle and leaving the parking lot.

How fucking dare he?! He finds the cure, takes it, and is completely healed and he can't bother to fucking tell me?! What about all the regret he felt before leaving for Dallas and wishing he could atone for his mistakes? Was it the illness or was he just paying me lip service so I would give him the information he wanted?

I hate my fucking maker!

I wish he had met the True Death because of this disease! Eric Northman condemned me to this life and didn't have the fucking decency to teach me how to survive. I hope he trips on a stake! Maybe these Japanese assholes, whoever they are will end his miserable, selfish existence. I pray to God that they do!

With nothing to do out here, I head back inside; flinging the door open so hard it nearly comes off the hinges.

"Hey now! You break it, you bought it!" Arlene's shrill voice comes from the table where everyone has gathered to eat dinner. My fangs snap down in annoyance but I keep my lips firmly closed, tasting the blood in my mouth from where my fangs have pierced my gums and cheeks. I want to drain Arlene, teach her that she is at the bottom of the food chain. I would too if she weren't infected.

But why should that stop me? Daddy dearest has the fucking cure! Maybe I should drain everyone in here and be done with this fucked up town. I take a step forward but stop when my eyes land on my first victim. Wait a minute . . .

Eric . . .

Sookie . . .

Son of a bitch!

Sookie fucking knows Eric is cured because she came in with Jessica. And I'm guessing Sookie is the one that took Bill and Jessica to Fangtasia to get the cure. But how did she know?

Because Eric told her, that's how!

My fucking maker chose to tell the woman who has turned her back on him countless times instead of telling his progeny? He told the heartless bitch that only pretends to care about him when she needs something instead of telling the woman he gave eternal life to?! Was he ever going to tell me or was I supposed to think he'd succumbed to this deadly disease?

Why do I mean nothing to him?

He gave me this life, why hasn't he been here to guide me? Is there something wrong with me that makes every man who is supposed to be a father to me reject me unless it's for their own selfish purposes? What is it about me that shouts use me and abuse me?

Well, I'm sick of being someone else's punching bag. It's time someone else played the victim. And I know just who it will be.

The smell of death hangs heavily in the air. The smell of decay wafts through the air from the cemetery but there is a more pungent order coming from the Compton home. It's a combination of the scent of illness that lingers in hospitals combined with the putrid rotting of flesh from the inside out. The scent is getting stronger so it must mean that Bill is on his way to the cemetery.

Sookie is already in the cemetery, standing beside the excavated grave of William T. Compton. How fitting, I think sarcastically. Bill wants to die in the place where his loved ones buried an empty coffin. I guess he views it as him finally going home or being where he's needed. Melodramatic asshole merely wants to twist the dagger of guilt more firmly in Sookie's chest if you ask me. If Bill truly wants to meet the True Death before the disease destroys his body, then he could easily meet the sun or stick a stake in his own chest. Suicide by fairy is not the way I would want to go out.

I hang back far enough so that I can see the two of them, but I know that Bill cannot detect me. And I doubt that Sookie is using her telepathy now since she thinks she is having a private moment between her and Bill. If I were her and I had gone through the insane amount of shit that she has in the last few years, I would _never_ block the thoughts of others. It could mean the difference between life and death.

But her lack of common sense will be to my advantage.

I have no sympathy for either of the two beings that I am watching; they are both pathetic fools that do not understand the concepts of love and loyalty. They are both selfish creatures that care nothing for how their actions impact the existences of others. Bill and Sookie were made for each other; two self-absorbed creatures that claim to love others but really only love themselves. They are a perfect match, and one should not be without the other.

And that is why it will be my absolute pleasure to send her to her death shortly after she ends Bill.

My decision to kill Sookie Stackhouse was further cemented last evening by the fact that Eric was hiding in the shadows outside of Bellefleur's waiting to speak to her. He had nothing to say to me, _his progeny_; he couldn't even bother to let me know that he had been cured. To be honest, I don't think he knew I was there. All of his attention was focused on Sookie. As I watched them from the shadows, it galled me to see how Eric interacted with her. Rather than stand tall, he hunched his impressive frame so that he would not intimidate her; he tried to comfort her. His eyes looked like a puppy dog's; big, innocent, and full of love for the woman in front of him.

How could _he _possibly love _her_?! She is so far beneath him when it comes to _everything_. I know I'm not in the same league as Eric, but I'm his fucking child! He _made_ me! _I _was chosen to walk this world as an immortal, yet he has no more concern for me than he does for the lightning bugs that flicker in the night. I hate him! He should have just killed me instead of turning me. Now I am alone in this world with no friends and no family. It disgusts me to watch this display of emotion between Bill and Sookie. Just fucking do it already! How is it she is so in love with Bill today when last night she was inviting Eric inside her home? I know her coy little invitation had been for a booty call. Thank God Eric had turned her down; otherwise I would have gone in the house and staked them both. Sookie's emotions remind me of a faucet; they run hot and cold, a slow drip or a forceful rush. All you have to do is turn the handle to get whatever reaction you want.

The anticipation is making me edgy. Bill has climbed down in his grave and Sookie has broken the wooden handle of the shovel to make a stake. She climbs in the pit with Bill, so I creep forward. My fangs are fully down and my mouth is salivating at the thought of fresh blood. I don't even care that she is going to infect me; I'll find a way to get the cure. Or maybe I won't. What do I have to live for anyway?

I hear Sookie cry out in a loud sob followed by the sound of an explosion and then the splat of goo as it settles in the coffin. Good-bye Bill Compton. I can't say I care that you are gone, but I do feel bad for Jessica knowing that she has lost her maker. It's a pain I can understand all too well. Both of us have been abandoned by the one's that made us.

Sookie's hand shoots up out of the grave, clawing at the ground to pull her body up. Rather than watch her struggle, I grab her hand to help her. She gasps in surprise seeing me, but then smiles weakly when she sees me. She offers me her other hand and I take it helping her out of the grave.

"Willa what are you doin' here? Are you here to comfort Jess?" Sookie stands next to me, brushing the dirt from her hands before wiping at the tears on her face.

"Actually I was lookin' for you," I say with a smile showing my extended fangs. Sookie jumps back startled, but before she can regroup I wrap hands around her arms and yank her against me. This position keeps her from turning her hands so she won't be able to use her light on me as I've seen her do with others. My fangs sink savagely in her neck, tearing open the flesh so that I can get to her jugular. I don't care that her blood is spurting all over from the open wound, saturating my hair and my clothes. Nothing matters except the rhythm of her heartbeat; that glorious sound so strong, so steady. _Thump, thump, thump._ A staccato march that makes me drink hungrily from her wound; enjoying the heady flavor of fear that makes her blood so much sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted. It's better than the finest chocolate I'd ever tasted as a human. Sookie struggles in my arm; crying, pleading with me to stop. But the sound of her pleas only fuels my hunger, making me pull more strongly on the wound.

_Thump, thump . . . thump, thump._ The rhythm of the music is changing, slowing down to become more languid. Her declining heartbeat and shallow breathing let me know that she is nearing the point where the amount of blood loss will be fatal. The feeble struggles of her body have stopped, making her like a rag doll in my arms.

_Thump . . . thump . . ._

With one last swallow, I retract my fangs from Sookie Stackhouse and let her body tumble in the open grave. She lies there looking like a rag doll; limp and lifeless. I smile with a smug sense of satisfaction knowing how much Sookie's death is going to hurt Eric. His beloved fairy will be no more.

"_**NO!**_" My smiles freezes as a loud bellow pierces the night sky. Before I can react at all, I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my chest, completely crippling me. When I look down, there is a large tree branch sticking out of my chest and Eric is in the grave with his bleeding wrist up to Sookie's lips.

I smile in satisfaction as I feel the magic in my body fading away and my limbs beginning to disintegrate. At last, I'll be at peace. My final comforting thought is that Sookie is too far gone to recover, which means Eric will turn her. She will hate him forever, the greatest punishment as far as I'm concerned.


End file.
